


Agian?!

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Bat Dreams [2]
Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry has another naughty dream!;3*Yaoi*Smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agian?!

**Batman Beyond**

**TerryxBruce**

**Again?!**

A gust of cool summer wind ripped through the night air. Catching the capes of a heroic duo. The two stood like vultures in the night of the city lights, watching and listening.

"Batman?"

The taller hero looks over to see the younger hero beside him. The city glow and wind hitting him just right making him look more definite and heroic.

"Robin?"

_~Shway…He looks so hot.~_

"Robin."

The sidekick shook his head and looked up at he man.

"O-Oh uh don't call me that!"

"Why not. You're wearing the suit."

"So! I'm still Batman."

Batman smiled softly at this and turned his attention back to the city.

"Whatever…It seems pretty quiet tonight."

"Yeah, it does."

Robin smirks and moves up to Batman. His face only a few inches away.

"Let's go home Bruce."

He leans up and kisses Bruce's lips softly. Bruce wraps his arms around Robin's waist holding him close to his body and holding him in the kiss longer. He dips his tongue into his sidekick's mouth, who also does the same. The two moan into it enjoying each others taste. When the kiss broke Batman looks at the younger boy smirking.

"Let's go Terry."

The two made their way from their post to the Batmobile. Bruce sat up front and drove; Terry sat in the back dieing to touch him.

_~Man, can't he go any faster! Old jerk…I can't believe he's permanently young!~_

"You okay Terry?"

Terry snapped out of his thoughts to realize that they had just landed in the Batcave.

"O-Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Bruce hopped out of the car and Terry followed suit, but his cape got snagged and he fell out of the car.

"Crap!"

Bruce grabbed Terry just in time, but they both ended up on the floor anyway. Terry blushed behind his mask as he realized he was on top of Bruce.

"S-Sorry"

"Be careful next time."

Terry chuckled a little and felt Bruce's hand touch the side of his face and then pull off his mask. Bruce smirked when he saw Terry's blush.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Terry looks at him suspiciously then takes off his mask. The younger bat stiffens a little as Bruce's hand touches his cheek.

"Bruce…"

Bruce pulls Terry down to kiss him. Their lips meeting passionately, the kiss becoming more heated and deep. Terry groans into the kiss as he feels Bruce's leg rub his stiffening member.

"MMmnnuugaaahh! B-Bruce."

Terry looked at Bruce with lust frosting his eyes.

_~God Bruce! Hurry up and do me like before…Wait…This seems like total déjà vu. ~_

Terry couldn't finish his thought, because Bruce had kneed him again making him moan out of pleasure. He bit his lip and buried his face in the nape of the Dark Knight's neck.

"Terry?"

"I'm fine just, just this suit is extremely uncomfortable right now."

Bruce chuckles a little and rolls over putting Terry on his back.

"Well let's get it off of you then."

Terry watched as Bruce pulled off his boots and then his utility belt. He reached up and pulled Terry's gloves off then his cape. He ran his hands under and up Terry's shirt pulling it over his head and off his body, exposing his muscular upper body. A shiver went up Terry's spine as Bruce touched him. The younger bat sat up and kissed the older one heatedly, as he also began to undress him.

He slipped his utility belt off along with his cape. He pulled off Bruce's gloves and tossed them aside. He yanked off Bruce's shirt exposing a faintly scared torso from many harsh battles with past villains. Terry touched on of the faint scars near Bruce's heart amazed.

"The Joker did that one."

Terry hadn't realized he was so into it until Bruce spoke up and startled him. He blushed and drew his hand back and backed up a little. He took off Bruce's boots and was about to pull down Batman's pants, but he was stopped.

Bruce pulled Terry's hands away and pushed him back on his back, pinning his hands above his head. The older bat smirked and kissed the younger one feverishly as he took his free hand and trailed it down the teen's body. He slipped his fingers under his waistband of his pants and boxer briefs and yanked them down in one smooth motion. Making Terry gasp at feeling his hot hard length hitting the cold air of the Batcave,

"Ah B-Bruce!"

Terry's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Bruce's firm hand grip him. Squeezing and tugging roughly on his cock making him groan in pleasure. A shiver ran through him as he bucked his hips into his lovers hand wanting more.

"B-Bruce."

Terry lifted his head up just enough to see a smirk firmly on Bruce's face as he leaned down and kissed him. As the kiss grew hotter Bruce kept playing with Terry's cock. Terry groaned into the kiss and shivered as he felt Bruce's lips leave his and trailed down his body to his aching length. His cock throbbed with want and anticipation for what was to come. Bruce ran his tongue along it then kissed the tip, but nothing more.

"B-Bruce?"

Terry looks up dazedly to see Bruce taking off his pants and boxers.

"Hold on Terry."

Once unclothed completely he thumbed the head of Terry's erection then coated his fingers in his pre-cum. He slipped the digits down to the younger boy's entrance and worked his way in.

"O-Ooooh Bruce!"

Bruce pushed his fingers in deeper, stretching the young bat more; making him buck his hips and pant heavily. He knew his job was done when Terry arched his back off the bed shouting.

"AH YES!"

Bruce took out his fingers and positioned himself and without warning he shoved his hard manhood deep and fast into Terry. The pain and pleasure crashing up into him was intense.

"BRUCE!"

Tears ran down his face as he felt Bruce thrust up into him like that. A strangled cry of Bruce's name ripped out of him and his body arched high off the cold cave floor. The pleasure was too good. Terry wrapped his arms around Bruce bringing the older man closer to his body and deeper into his body. He clawed at the billionaire's back leaving lines of red as he felt each thrust move faster deeper and more intense fill him.

"Y-You feel so good, B-Bruce."

"S-So do you."

Bruce kissed Terry passionately as he thrusted faster into him. Terry felt as if he was melting at how good it felt.

"H-Harder!"

Bruce did as asked and began to thrust at a intense speed. Burying his cock further into Terry's body making him scream gasp and arched his back as his sweet spot was being hit over and over.

"I-I'M GONNA-BRUCE!"

In one final thrust Terry went over the edge. His hot liquid splashing out on to their bodies, an orgasmic shiver running up his spine, and sweet release just over taking him so badly that he just went limp in Bruce's grasp, as he himself released his hot seed deep into Terry.

Right then Terry sprang up and noticed he was in the Batcave stil,l but fully clothed and in his bat suit. He felt extremely hot and a little dizzy. He looked around to see an older Bruce looking at him suspiciously.

"Stop sleeping on the job."

Bruce walked over to the computer talking about The Jokers, but Terry wasn't listening. Terry had realized what had happened and blushed a deep red.

"Why does this keep happening?!"

**Author's Note:**

> *I Apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC (for those who hate that)*


End file.
